Pokemon: Adventures in Alola
by Super Mario Universe
Summary: Ash and Pikachu are getting ready to travel to the Alola region! What new challenges await them there? What new friends will they make? Find out as Ash's journey to become a pokemon master continues!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! SMU here! Okay, so I've seen the first two episodes of the Sun and Moon anime, and I gotta say, I'm impressed. I think they did a really good job, and I'm looking forward to the rest of it! Hopefully it will not be a repeat of Black and White, b/c we certainly don't need THAT again! I then had the thought to write a fanfiction on how I thought the series should have started MY way. Not that I have a problem with what they did, but there are some things I would've added. Anyway, hope you all enjoy! Let's go!**

 **Chapter 1: Alola! Here we come!**

Sounds of shouting and excitement could be heard from a distance coming from the Ketchum residence in Pallet Town. Ash Ketchum, now 16 years old, was bouncing up and down the walls. He was so excited! He could hardly contain himself as he threw clothes and other necessities into his suitcase, preparing for the trip. His mom's pokemon,"Mimey," a Mr. Mime, had won tickets for a vacation to the Alola region, and that meant going to a new region, with new adventures and new pokemon to see!

"Now let's see," he said checking his luggage. "I have my clothes, shoes, toothbrush, swim trunks and everything else, but what else am I missing?"

As the raven haired teen was about to pack up his bags, Pikachu came running in with a pair of underwear.

"Looking for these?" his pokemon said with a smirk.

Ash smiled and gave his partner a scratch on the head.

"Thanks Pikachu. Almost forgot my underwear. Mom would fuss over that. What would I do without you buddy?" he said as he packed them up.

As he stood up to bring his stuff downstairs, his attention was drawn to his dresser, which had all his gym badges, trophies, and most importantly, pictures of all his closest friends. He smiled, recalling the memories they all made together. There was Brock and Misty, Gary, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, many others, and his most recent friends, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena. For some reason, Ash couldn't seem to get Serena out of his mind. It had been exactly six months since he left Kalos, and he missed all three of them terribly, but he missed Serena the most. After her kiss she gave him before they separated, Ash felt like his eyes had finally been opened to Serena's true feelings, and he was wondering if he was starting to feel the same way about her.

"I can't believe I was THAT dense." he muttered to himself. " _Maybe I should call her later and catch up."_ he thought to himself, but shrugged it off and went downstairs, Pikachu following close behind.

Ash's mother, Delia Ketchum, was humming a cheerful tune as she was packing her bags as well, with the help of Mimey. She turned to see Ash and Pikachu rushing down the stairs.

"You need to slow down Ash, or you'll be exhausted when we get on the plane," she scolded," that goes for you too Pikachu."

"Sorry Mom." Ash and Pikachu apologized in unison, even though Pikachu just spoke his name.

Delia smiled."It's fine. I'm just looking after you two, that's all."

The smile quickly returned to Ash and Pikachu's faces and they both ran out the door.

"I'll meet you at the car mom, just gotta say goodbye to the professor and my pokemon!" Ash yelled to his mom.

Delia smiled and waved back to her son. "Okay, just be back in twenty minutes!"

Lucky for Ash, Professor Oak's lab was not very far away from where he lived. Only maybe about five minutes away. The lab was in Pallet Town after all. After a few minutes, the lab came into view, and the two jumped the familiar fence leading to the professor's pokemon ranch, the place were all of Ash's pokemon from many different regions stayed. Not even two seconds after he and Pikachu jumped the fence, they were immediately trampled by all of Ash's tauros. After getting up painfully, Ash spotted and shouted to the professor, who was feeding some of his pokemon nearby.

"Hey Professor Oak!" he shouted. Pikachu shouted his own hello as well.

Professor Oak looked up and saw Ash and smiled.

"Ash, my boy! It's quite early to be visiting isn't it?" he said with a grin.

The shouting didn't go unnoticed, as many of Ash's pokemon saw their trainer and happily rushed to see him. Ash was then tackled by Bayleef, and many others. Ash happily smiled and petted his pokemon.

"So what brings you here this early in the morning?" the professor asked.

"My mom and I are about to leave for our vacation to Alola, and I wanted to say bye to you all before we headed out," Ash said.

"Well I hope you have a great trip indeed," Professor Oak said happily, then jumped in surprise.

"Oh wait! That's today?! I completely forgot! I need you to do a favor for me Ash," he said as he ran back inside his lab. Ash and Pikachu just looked at each other in confusion, until the professor returned with a strange looking egg.

"This egg is very important! I need it delivered to my cousin Samson Oak in the Alola region. Will you do that for me,? he pleaded.

Ash smiled and took the egg. "Of course I can. Sure thing professor!"

"Thank you my boy! I'd ask Tracey or Gary to do it, but they're both gone on some business. Take care!" Professor Oak said with a big smile.

Ash and Pikachu waved back towards the professor and his pokemon before turning around to leave. They didn't get far though, as they were stopped by a familiar pokemon, trying to get Ash's attention.

"Wait Ash! Don't leave! I want to go with you!"

Oshawott was waving his arms like a crazy person, as Ash and Pikachu looked at him with questioning looks.

"Hey Oshawott. What's the matter?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped down to talk to his friend so he could figure out the problem.

"Oshawott, what's wrong?" he asked the sea otter pokemon.

Oshawott cried a little. "I want to go with you guys. I hate it here. I want to be traveling the world with you guys, not stuck here in this stupid lab."

Pikachu suddenly felt really bad for his friend. Oshawott always did want to be as close to Ash as he was, but he never really got that much attention. Now he was begging to go with them, and he was starting to think he deserved to.

"You want to travel with us? Then why didn't you tell us before we left for Kalos? I'm sure Ash would've been happy to take you with him," Pikachu asked.

Oshawott stopped crying, and answered.

"…Because I couldn't face Ash. After we all lost to Cameron in the Unova League, I felt bad because it was all my fault! I wasn't strong enough and I want to be strong like you Pikachu and travel with Ash!" he said.

Pikachu smiled and placed his paw on Oshawott's shoulder.

"All right, I'll tell Ash!" he said happily.

Oshawott's face lit up with excitement. "You mean it?!"

"Yeah! Of course!" Pikachu said and then got his trainer's attention.

"Ash, Oshawott want's to travel with us to Alola! Can he?"

Ash looked at his partner and understood. He then knelt down towards Oshawott.

"Is that true Oshawott? You want to come with us? Then why didn't you say something?"

Oshawott looked down at the ground in shame.

Ash studied his pokemon's expression carefully, then realized the true issue.

"Hey Oshawott. It's okay," Ash said with a smile. "Losing the Unova League wasn't your fault. If anything it was mine. I didn't push you and the others hard enough to be an effective team, and if you want to come with me to Alola, that's fine by me!"

"YES!" Oshawott shouted in happiness and jumped on Ash's left shoulder, while Pikachu jumped on his right.

"All right then! Let's go guys!" Ash shouted and the trio were off.

Arriving at the Pallet Town Airport, the family checked in their bags, and after what felt like hours of getting through airport security, Ash and Delia got on the plane, with their pokemon following close behind. Ash, Pikachu, and Oshawott decided to sit together on one row, while Delia sat with Mimey on the row behind them. Ash held a special container carefully, which contained the egg Professor Oak had entrusted to him, and he didn't wanted crush it. The flight attendant then spoke on the intercom.

 _"Attention passengers. We have begun out flight to the Alola region. Electronics are to be turned off or put in airplane mode as we begin out take off. Our flight time is ten hours. Please relax and enjoy the flight."_

Ash pulled his cap over his head and decided to take a nap, while Pikachu and Oshawott snuggled next to him.

"I can hardly wait to get there,,,," he mumbled to himself, then fell fast asleep.

 **Well, that's the end of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoy this story, because it as certainly fun to write. I will still be writing The Bradford Family Reunion. I just wanted to start a new story in the meantime. I will try to make the story follow the anime as best I can, with a few tweaks. I may or may not bring Serena back, but there is a 99% I will. However, this is NOT an Amourshipping story! See you all later! SMU out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! SMU here with Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I was thinking really hard about how it would go. I'm happy people are starting to like it, as well as ask me questions like if Hau will be in the story, or if I'll ship Ash and Lillie. To answer these questions, Hau may be in the story, but might appear later depending on if I can find a place for him to fit. I'm sure it won't be that hard. As for Ash and Lillie, I think it's a great idea, but I'll have to think it through first. Anyway enough from me, on to the story!**

 **Chapter 2: The Arrival**

" _Attention passengers. We have begun our descent. Please be sure to locate all of your luggage and carry on bags. It is currently nine-thirty at night and the temperature in Alola is eighty-three degrees. Thank you for flying with us."_

The intercom rung in Ash's ears as he slowly started to wake up from his sleep. Pikachu and Oshawott slowly waking up as well, stretching and yawning.

"Well, that wasn't the best sleep I've ever had, but at least it made the time go by faster…" Ash muttered to himself. He was just ready to get off the plane.

A few minutes later, the plane landed at Melemele Island, one of the various islands of the Alola region. It was now night and Ash and Delia were extremely tired, as well as their pokemon. They then got off the plane and took a tauros ride to their hotel. The hotel was very nice, and they were soon escorted to their room by a bellhop.

"I hope you have a pleasant stay," the bellhop said. "and welcome to Melemele Island!"

"Thank you very much." Delia said. The bellhop then left them to their business.

Ash and his pokemon collapsed on the bed in exhaustion, but not before carefully placing the pokemon egg on the table.

"Ugh, that flight was awful." Ash groaned. Normally flying didn't bother him that much, but the long flight felt like torture to him.

"I feel like I've been sleeping on a rock for hours." Pikachu groaned.

"Same here, but it's better than being stuck at the ranch." Oshawott sighed, flopping onto the bed.

Delia started to unpack and looked out the window, while Mimey helped carry in the extra luggage, The moon reflecting off the ocean was absolutely beautiful and the island could almost take one's breath away.

"Ash, don't you and your pokemon want to go look outside?" she asked. "After all, there is a ton to explore."

Ash sat up and looked out the window himself. "I would but…".

He looked back at his pokemon, who looked like they had been knocked out cold. "Pikachu and Oshawott look exhausted. I think I should wait until morning when they feel a little better. Plus, it's night anyway." Ash yawned.

Delia smiled. "You're so sweet Ash. Always thinking of others."

"Aww mom! You're embarrassing me!" Ash said, blushing red like a tomato.

"I'm just saying how sweet my boy is." Delia yawned, then went to bed. "Good night son."

Ash stretched, yawning himself. "Good night to you too mom…"

After a couple of minutes of unpacking and a good shower, Ash got into the bed. He made sure not to disturb Pikachu and Oshawott, who were already sound asleep. As soon as his head touched to pillow, he could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

"…I can't wait for tomorrow." He muttered to himself before falling asleep.

The beach of Alola was absolutely gorgeous. The sky was blue, the sand was nice and soft, and the ocean was crystal clear. Delia and Ash decided to spend the first few hours on the beach, then go look around the rest of the island. Ash and Pikachu were constantly gazing at all the new sights, and Ash could not believe how beautiful the island was. In all his travels, he had never seen a region quite like this one. It seemed special in a way.

As soon as they got on the beach, Ash and Pikachu went into the water to play, with Oshawott following close behind. Delia and Mimey were resting in the shade on some chairs, taking a nap.

"All right! This is the best!" Ash shouted as he swam. Pikachu and Oshawott were having fun splashing each other, until Oshawott won the fight with a powerful hydro pump. Afterwards, the three got out of the ocean and built some sandcastles. Pikachu and Oshawott tried to have a sandcastle contest, but they built their castles too close to the ocean and they got washed away. So they decided to go back into the water and play, with Ash following behind. The splashing and swimming continued for a little while, until Ash noticed people riding on pokemon in the water, with a sign advertising rides on a deck not far from where they were.

"Wow!" They let you ride the ocean on pokemon! Awesome!" Ash exclaimed. He then shouted to his mom.

"Mom! Can the three of us go ride the pokemon over there?" he asked.

Delia looked up from her book she had been reading. "Of course honey. Just be back before we leave." She said.

Ash, Pikachu and Oshawott approached the stand advertising the pokemon rides, where a lady greeted them.

"Hi there!" she said. "Would you like to ride? It's only nine poke dollars."

"Yes please!" Ash handed the money to the lady and was given his riding equipment. The lady led them to a sharpedo that was wearing riding gear.

"All aboard ye harteys!" the sharpedo growled.

The lady helped Ash and Pikachu on the sharpedo, but Oshawott stayed on deck.

"Hey Oshawott. Don't you want to ride?" Ash asked, patting the back of the sharpedo.

"I don't know, he looks kinda scary." Oshawott said, nervously backing away from the pokemon.

The sharpedo glared at him angrily. "Are ye sayin' I'm scary? Cause I'll tear your limbs off if ye are!" he growled threateningly.

Oshawott yelped and ran farther away, hiding behind the lady.

"Now I REALLY don't wanna ride him. I'll stay behind thank you!" he said, scared out of his mind.

The sharpedo just laughed. "It's all right! I'm only jokin' with ye."

Oshawott didn't listen, and ran off back to where Delia and Mimey were sitting. Ash and Pikachu just sighed, and got ready to ride. The lady made all the necessary precautions, and then gave them the okay to go.

"All right! Here we go buddy!" Ash shouted as the sharpedo dove into the depths below, taking the two with him.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter folks. I'm trying my best to work all this out, so sorry again that it took this long to write the next chapter. I'll try to speed up the next one. Also, in case your wondering why the sharpedo talks like a pirate, I just always imagined that's how one would talk. Anyway, see yah!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up everybody! SMU here! I know I should've posted this chapter sooner than I did, but I kinda got lazy. Plus, I had to get my Youtube channel back on track. Anyway, here's chapter three. One more thing. The reason the pokemon talk is because I feel like the story would be better if both people and pokemon could understand each other. It's kinda a shame they can't normally speak English, with the exception of telepathy. Anyway, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Alola to New Adventure!**

 **"** All right! This is awesome!" Ash shouted at the top of his lungs.

The shouting could be heard a mile away as Ash, Pikachu and the sharpedo blasted across the water. The water sprayed their faces after each splash.

"We're going so fast! Right Pikachu?!" Ash shouted to his buddy.

"Oh Yeah!" Pikachu yelled back as they tried desperately not to fall off the sharpedo's back.

"Hold yer breath mateys! Cause we're goin' under!" the sharpedo barked, and dove under the water bringing his two riders with him.

Ash had closed his eyes to prevent water from getting in them, but opened them anyway to see. He was greeted to the most beautiful marine view he had ever seen. The sharpedo slowly swam by, so they could get a good view. Ash had never seen a more beautiful scene of marine life, filled with all sorts of different pokemon. Sure you could see this in an aquarium, but that's nothing compared to seeing it first hand.

While swimming, Ash noticed a particularly interesting looking pokemon sitting on a rock. It looked like a ball with pink spikes. He poked it with his finger, suddenly causing it to shoot out a white glove-like hand, making a peace sign, which made Ash laugh. He suddenly gasped, remembering he was underwater, and motioned the sharpedo to resurface, since he was running out of air.

After what seemed like forever, the three resurfaced. Ash and Pikachu both gasped for air, while the sharpedo just chuckled.

"Ye landlubbers are so soft. Ye can't last more than eight minutes under the sea."

"Easy for you to say. You're a fish! You can breathe water!" Pikachu gasped.

As Ash smiled at his pokemon, he noticed a girl fishing on a lapras not too far from where they resurfaced. He was just about to wave hello, until the girl reeled in her catch, a brightly colored fish pokemon. It had razor sharp teeth and launched itself at Ash, ready to bite his face off. Ash yelped in surprise, causing him to fall off the sharpedo's back and tumble back into the water. The fish, missing it's target, fell back into the water and swam away. Pikachu panicked, calling for his trainer. A few seconds later, Ash shot out of the water and rested on the sharpedo's left fin, out of breath.

"..Hey. Are you okay?" the girl asked. She was soon joined by some blue seal pokemon Ash had never seen before.

"…Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks." Ash breathed out, still catching his breath.

Pikachu rushed over and started shaking Ash like a rag doll.

"ASH! ARE YOU OKAY?!" he screamed.

"Ack!" Ash shouted. "I'm fine Pikachu really! Can you let me go now?!"

"Oops. Sorry." Pikachu said, letting go of his trainer and feeling embarrassed.

The girl and her pokemon started giggling at the whole scenario, which caused Ash to laugh too. After getting back on the sharpedo, he signaled it to return to the docks.

"I think it's time we got back to shore, what do you say?" Ash asked his partner.

"Yeah. Let's go." Pikachu agreed hopping on Ash's shoulder as they started on their way back.

After a little way, they were back on the dock with the lady waiting for them.

"Your back. So how was it?" she asked.

"It was great! Do people ride pokemon like this all the time here?" Ash asked.

The lady smiled. "Of course. Here in Alola, we use what we call "ride pokemon" to get around. It's one of the many ways of transportation and it's also healthier for the environment than using cars."

"I guess that makes sense." Ash muttered to himself. "Well anyway thank you so much!"

"Your quite welcome." the lady replied.

Ash turned to the sharpedo. "And thank you too Sharpedo. That was fun!"

"Anytime matey! Also, tell yer little otter friend I'm sorry for spookin' him." said Sharpedo.

"We will!" Pikachu said waving goodbye as the two went back towards the beach.

As the two were walking back, Ash got an idea.

"Hey Pikachu. Race you back!" he said sprinting off.

Pikachu took off after him in anger.

"HEY! No fair!" he yelled after him.

They raced across the beach, until Ash started taking the lead.

"You're not gonna beat me!" Ash yelled. However, he failed to notice a black and red cat-like pokemon washing itself, running over it's tail.

"OOOWWWW!" it shouted.

Ash and Pikachu turned around to face the pokemon.

"Oh!" Ash gasped. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

He didn't get to finish as the pokemon blasted him in the face with a powerful ember attack, causing him to fall, smoking like a piece of burnt barbecue.

"Uhhhh…" Ash groaned as the pokemon left. Pikachu tried to see if he was fine, but Ash just brushed himself off and got up.

"Note to self, never step on a fire type's tail." he said to himself. "Come on Pikachu. Let's get back to Mom and the others."

Delia was still relaxing in the shade with Mimey, while Oshawott was not too far away building another sandcastle.

"Hey guys! We're back!" Ash shouted.

"Yah!" Oshawott happily shouted running up to his trainer. "How was the ride? That sharpedo didn't try to kill you did he?!"

"It's okay Oshawott!" Ash said patting him on the head. " He was just messing with you."

Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and onto the ground. "It's a shame you missed it. It was really fun."

Delia looked up from her book. "Oh Ash! You're back. Did you have fun?"

Ash jumped in down with excitement.

"Yeah! We went diving with that sharpedo and saw all kinds of pokemon we've never seen before. It was awesome!"

Oshawott shuttered. "Can we PLEASE stop talking about that sharpedo?"

Pikachu sighed. "Sorry Oshawott. You know how Ash is when he get's excited."

"Well we can thank Mimey for winning the tickets for our vacation, right Mimey?" Delia asked Mimey with a smile.

"Yep! My pleasure!" he said happily.

Delia got up and packed her back. "So Ash. Are you ready to go deliver that egg?"

Ash snapped his fingers in realization. "That's right! I completely forgot! Where are we taking it?" he asked his mom.

"We are taking it to the pokemon school. That's where the professor's cousin works." Delia explained. "He's the principle."

"Okay then." Ash turned to Pikachu and Oshawott. "Come on guys. Let's go."

After stopping back at the hotel to pick up the egg, the family was once again back on a tauros ride to the school. They had a nice conversation with the rider, when Delia noticed some berries for sale.

"Oh Ash! She exclaimed. "They have fresh berries for sale. I'd like to buy some."

"Okay. Sounds good." Ash said getting off the ride, their pokemon following close behind.

A couple of minutes of shopping went buy, and Ash was starting to get bored. He sighed and walked away from the stand to look around some more. Pikachu and Oshawott followed not too far behind. Suddenly, the grass in a nearby flowerbed began to shake as a strange bug-like pokemon burrowed out of the ground.

"Woah!" Ash shouted in surprise. "What kind of pokemon is that?"

"I don't know!" Pikachu said. Oshawott went for a closer look.

"Hi there! Who are you?" Oshawott asked.

The pokemon smiled mischievously. "I'm the one who's gonna steal that shell of yours!"

The pokemon tackled Oshawott to the ground, stealing his scalchop and running off with it.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S MINE!" Oshawott screamed, running after it.

Ash and Pikachu ran after him, trying to catch up.

"Oshawott! Wait! You don't know where you're going!" Ash called after him.

"He might hurt you!" Pikachu shouted.

Oshawott refused to listen and continued the chase.

"Oh no!" Ash gasped. "What another fine mess we've gotten into!"

 **Well, I finally finished this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll post the next on as soon as I can. Once again, sorry for the long delay. Anyway, later guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! SURPRISE! I'm still alive! Finally made chapter 4! Sorry this took so long. I got lazy. There's not really much else to say, so….let's get on with it! Like my story!**

 **Chapter 4: A Jungle of Emotions**

"Oshawott! Wait!" Ash shouted after his pokemon.

"Slow down!" Pikachu added.

Oshawott ignored them as he continued to chase after the pokemon that took his scalchop.

"Give me back my scalchop!" Oshawott screamed.

"Or what?" the pokemon shouted back. "You gonna cry?"

"I'LL AQUA JET YOU SO HARD I'll MAKE YOU CRY!" Oshawott screamed.

The two ran into a crowd, accidently knocking a lady to the ground causing her to drop a bag of fresh berries. Ash ran up to her.

"I'm so sorry!" he said, helping her up quickly. He and Pikachu continued chasing after their comrad.

The chase eventually led to a jungle opening. The pokemon charged right in, still holding the scalchop. Oshawott wasted no time and jumped right in after it.

"Oshawott!" Ash called after him, but it was no use. He was already gone.

"What do we do now?" asked Pikachu. "That jungle looks really big. He could be anywhere."

"I guess we'll have to go in after him" said Ash.

If they thought the jungle looked big on the outside, it was nothing compared to how enormous it was on the inside. Ash looked around seeing nothing but trees as far as the eye could see.

" _This place is enormous!"_ Ash thought to himself. _"How will we ever find Oshawott now?!"_

The sound of a blast of water interrupted his thinking as he looked towards a clearing not to far from where they were standing.

Pikachu raced after the sound. "Ash, I think he's this way!"

Ash followed him towards the clearing. There was Oshawott shooting multiple hydro pumps at the pokemon, who was still holding his scalchop. The pokemon dodged the attacks with ease and hit him with a string shot, trapping him.

"Oshawott!" Ash shouted.

Oshawott turned to see his trainer.

"Don't worry! We'll help you!" Ash yelled. "Alright Pikachu! Use Iron Tail!"

Before Pikachu could help, Oshawott shook his head in refusal.

"No! I don't need help! I can do this myself!" he shouted. He struggled to get out of the sticky web-like string, but couldn't break it. Ash went over to help him as Pikachu provided cover from the wild pokemon. Oshawott continued to struggle as Ash tried to hold him still.

"Sit still!" said Ash. "I can't get you out if you don't sit still!"

"I can do it myself! Leave me alone!" Oshawott cried in protest.

Ash paid no attention to his complaining and finally yanked the string off him. Oshawott wiggled loose and shot up in anger.

"Why did you do that?! I had it!" he shouted, pointing his little paw at Ash accusingly.

Ash frowned. "What is your problem Oshawott?! I was trying to help you! Why the sudden change in attitude?!"

Oshawott ignored him and charged towards Pikachu and the wild pokemon. The two were fighting like there was no tomorrow. Oshawott hurtled over Pikachu's head and hit the pokemon square in the face, causing him to stumble and drop the scalchop. The pokemon crashed into a tree, causing it to faint. As the fight ended, Oshawott picked up his scalchop and placed it back on his chest. However, as Ash looked at him, he noticed there was no happiness in his eyes. No joy. No trace of pride over a victory. Only anger. Something Oshawott was not known for.

Pikachu padded over, putting his paw on his friend's shoulder, only for him to shrug it off.

"What's wrong you?!" Pikachu said with a look of concern. "You're not acting like yourself. It was just a scalpchop."

Oshawott looked at him with rage. "Just a scalchop?" Just MY scalchop! Of course you don't get it! Nobody every steals from Pikachu! He's so perfect!"

Ash wondered why his friend was acting this way. It didn't make sense. Oshawott was kind and friendly earlier. It wasn't until that wild pokemon showed up that his rage came out. Ash had seen him get mad about things like this before, but this seemed different. As if the situation ran deeper than a stolen scalchop.

"Oshawott." Ash asked. "Want to tell me what's really going on?"

"Nothing's wrong." Oshawott said, sniffing. He was trying not to cry.

Now Ash knew something was wrong. He knelt down to his friend.

"Oshawott. What's wrong?"

Oshawott stared at the ground, still trying to hold back tears. After what seemd like an eternity, he finally looked at Ash and answered.

"I'M WEAK ALRIGHT!" he screamed. "I'M JUST A USLESS POKEMON AND THE WORLD HATES ME!"

Ash looked at him with pity.

'I want to be strong!" he shouted. "Ever sense you left, Snivy and the others have been bragging to everyone about the awesome stuff they did during our unova journey. All the battles and events they won."

Ash and Pikachu listened with sad expressions.

"…and what did I do? The only accomplishment I ever had was winning that stupid scalchop contest and even then I still lost!

Oshawott turned his back to them, letting out a sniffle.

"I just wanted be strong and useful like everyone else. I wanted to prove to you I could take care of myself. That's why I was mad about you helping me…I'm sorry," he said hanging his head in shame.

Ash picked up Oshawott and hugged him. His crying began to stop.

"You're not weak Oshawott. You're one of the coolest pokemon ever and I'm sorry you feel that way."

He placed Oshawott back on the ground and stood up.

"While it's true you may not be as strong as Charizard, or quick like Sceptile, or powerful like Greninja, you're still one of the best pokemon I've ever had. I'd be sad if I never met you."

Oshawott looked up to Ash. "You really mean it?"

Ash smirked. 'One hundred percent, and if getting stronger really means that much to you, we'll train really hard together."

He held out his palm to his friend. "What do you say?"

Oshawott jumped for joy and high- fived his trainer.

"Okay! Let's do it!" he said happily.

Ash looked at his pokemon with a smile. The happiness had returned to his eyes.

'That's more like it!" Pikachu said, also getting a high five from Oshawott. "Now come on. Let's get out of this jungle.

However, before they could take off, the sound of grunting caught their attention. The three turned around to see the wild pokemon from earlier had regained consciousness and was struggling to get up.

"I'm…not done…yet." the pokemon wheezed as he struggled to get up.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and the sound of heavy footsteps came from a path not too far from the clearing. Ash didn't know what to make of it, but the pokemon started to panic.

"Oh man! It's HIM! I'm outta here!" he gasped as he burrowed back into the ground. The three just looked at each other in confusion.

"What was that about?" asked Pikachu.

All of a sudden, a giant pokemon emerged from the bushes. It was bear-like and had pink and grey fur. In short, it looked like a giant plush teddy bear. Ash got excited.

"Hey look! A new kind of pokemon! Let's say hi!

Ash waved along with Pikachu and Oshawott.

"Hi there! What's you name?! he asked.

The pokemon looked at the three, then made some noises and started waiving it's arms too.

"Look! It's saying hi!" said Ash. The excitement was cut short as the pokemon started smashing trees like a maniac. Oshawott and Pikachu screamed and ran for the hills, Ash following behind.

"THAT THING'S CRAZY! Pikachu screamed.

As the three ran for the lives, Ash couldn't help but feel like they were being watched by something in the trees. Or someone.

 **Finally finished typing this! This one was pretty long. I plan to introduce the school and slowly start the Ash and Lillie romance in the next chapter. Don't know when I'll make it, but hey. I got this far! Anyway, leave a good review! See ya'll later.**


End file.
